finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geomancer
from Final Fantasy V as a Geomancer.]] The Geomancer soldier}}, also known as an Elementalist or Taoist, is a Job class that appears in various games in the series. Profile Geomancers use bells as weapons, and equip light tunics as armor. They can walk across dungeons without fear of traps like pitfalls, or damaging floors like lava. Their signature skill is Terrain, which lets the Geomancer execute special attacks based on the terrain the party is fighting on. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Gained from the Water Crystal in the original and from the Fire Crystal in the DS version, Geomancers have the ability to use the terrain as a weapon, with the effects changing depending on the type of battle field. Final Fantasy V The Geomancer class is obtained from a shard of the shattered Fire Crystal. When in battle, the Job makes use of the terrain for various results. Final Fantasy VI Mog's Dances are learned based on the terrain, and activate attacks that incorporate the terrain, such as landslides, sandstorms, avalanches, and so forth. Final Fantasy VII During development, Aeris Gainsborough was to have the Geomancer class, but in the finished product is not specified as having a Job. As a Cetra, Aerith is able to speak to the spirit of the Planet, and many of her Limit Breaks manifest as her drawing power from the earth. Final Fantasy XI Geomancer is one of the two new Jobs introduced in the ''Final Fantasy XI expansion, Seekers of Adoulin. ''Final Fantasy XII Although there are no Geomancers in the game there is a garif in Jahara in the Lull of the Land area named "Geomancer Yugelu". When the player can first speak to him he says nothing of interest. But later, when the player have acquired at least ten Espers and have completed all the garif-related Hunts he will tell of Zodiark and gives the player access to the Special Dig area of Henne Mines where the player can face Zodiark. Final Fantasy Tactics The Geomancer uses the battlefield to cause damage to the opponents as well as inflicting status effects. Monk Level 4 is required to unlock this Job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Geomancer class is a Job available only to gria. The Job uses both the terrain and the weather to inflict damage on foes. Final Fantasy Tactics S Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Geomancer appears as a job card in the new Labyrinth mode, allowing the player to take special equipment out of the Labyrinth when setting a tent. Final Fantasy Artniks The Geomancer appears as a character card. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Geomancer is a job in ''Final Fantasy: Airborne Brigade available after logging into the game seven times. The preferred weapons for the job are instruments and axes. The job specializes in agility abilities. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Geomancer is a character available to the party, he uses the Branch Spear ability during battle. Unlocks at level 17. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Etymology Geomancy is derived from the roots ''geo-'' (Earth) and ''-mancy (prophecy); it is a method of divination which interprets markings on the ground or how handfuls of dirt land after being tossed. Geomancy was also one of the original ways to translate Feng Shui, since it predicts things by the elements similar to astrology with the stars. Fūsui or Fūsuishi (風水士) refers to the Chinese of studying the direction, geography and/or weather to calculate the individual's fortune who resides or works in that place. The series association of bells with this class also ties in with its Feng Shui roots, as bells are seen in the craft as instruments used to dispel negative energy and stimulate positive energy. Gallery de:Geomant Category:Jobs